


Don't Hate You

by BouncyOrb



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, RvB Rare Pair Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyOrb/pseuds/BouncyOrb
Summary: Remember what Church said to Tucker after Caboose blew him up? Tucker does.





	Don't Hate You

“Hey, Church.” Tucker walked up the ramp to the top of blue base, where Church was standing alone.

“Yeah?”

“You remember when Caboose blew you up?”

“What kind of a stupid- Yes. What about it?” 

Tucker slowly walked up next to Church, looking out at the canyon with him.

“Before you died, or before we thought you died, or before whatever happened happened, you said…” He took a deep breath. “You said you hated me most.”

Church turned to look at Tucker. His head was down and he clenched his fists.

“I don't really blame you for hating everyone here but I… did you really mean that?”

Church raised Tuckers helmet up to meet his eyes.

“No, of course I didn't mean it. I don't hate you most, Tucker.”

Tucker moved his head away from Church’s hand and started pacing across the roof.

“I just really think you're like cool and stuff, y'know? Like you've been all in charge and stuff since Flowers died and you get upset all the time but when we're just hanging out and not like fighting each other or the Reds I just…I just…”

Church grabbed Tucker's hand this time, stopping him in his stride. His helmet was off, and Tucker took his off when he saw him. His eyes were watery, darting across Church's face, trying to find any sign of how he feels.

“I...I lo...I really don't hate you Church.” Tucker said. “I like, super don't hate you.”

“I know, Tucker.”

Tucker looks into Church's eyes, their faces so close. He leans in, but hesitates.

“Oh, dammit Tucker.”

Church pulls him in for the kiss that they've both been waiting for. Tucker holds his face in both hands. Church wraps his arms around him, pulling him in as close as he can get him, trying to feel his warmth through their armor.

Tucker can't help but cry, so relieved that he finally gets his moment with Church that he's wanted for so long. Church finally pulls back. He wipes the tears from Tucker's face.

“I super don't hate you too, Tucker.”

“Shut up.”


End file.
